The Big City
by gayfic33
Summary: Stile finally leaves Beacon Hills and heads to Star City, where he runs into some problems going out on his own, but also meets some new and fascinating people.


Stiles has gotten so used to being around his friends and father. He's gotten used to being part of a pack. Used to his small town. Though there's always some new threat coming around, it's still the same in the end. Whether it's an evil werewolf, doctor, scientist, or person Stiles is used to it. He is ready for change. He's ready to start the business he has thought about starting for years. So, last week Stiles sat his father down and told him he was leaving. He sat his friends, and girlfriend, down and told them he was leaving. He said it may not be permanent, but that he had to try.

Then yesterday came around. He had his bags packed and the car filled. He went on the road and drove. He drives hours and hours until he arrived in none other than Star City, where his father had a friend who got him a discount on a small apartment. Stiles parked the car outside the building around 11:00 pm. Walking to the front door, Stiles was ready to take a look at his new place and unload his stuff. But the door was locked. He knocked and knocked, but no one answered. Then, just as Stiles was about to give in, he heard his car engine start. Turning around he saw his car driven away by some guy.

"Hey!" Stiles shouted at the driver as his car started moving down the street. "Hey! Stop that car!" Stiles started chasing after it, but then twisted his ankle and fell to the ground. "Damn!" Stiles shouted as he smacked his hand against the gravel.

Just as Stiles had given up, he watched as a yellow streak of lightning blurred past him. A large wave of wind pushed him back down to the ground as he tried to get up. Within seconds Stiles watched as his car stopped, the driver was flung out and tied to a light pole, then his car moving back to him. Just then he saw him. He saw the Flash, the superhero he had heard so much about, standing in front of him.

"Hey." That's all Stiles could manage to say.

"You shouldn't be out alone at this time of night." The Flash said before running off, leaving Stiles in utter shock.

Stiles went into his car after that. He drove to the cheapest hotel he could find on his phone and bought the cheapest room. He didn't sleep for the rest of the night. He just sat in his room on his bed and looked out towards his car, watching it. He sat and he thought about the Flash. He'd seen all sorts of superpowered people before, but none that were that fast… or handsome. Once it got early enough that the nearest coffee shop opened, Stiles got in his car and drove it over there, parking in a secure garage.

"Americano. Three shots of espresso." Stiles tells the barista, handing her cash.

"Name?" The barista asks.

"Stiles." After she gives him his change he walks off to the side, suddenly bumping into someone. "Oh shit!" Stiles shouts in the middle of the crowded coffee shop.

"No problem. No spillage." The guy says before turning around.

"Oh…" Stiles is shocked by the level of hotness this guy is; a perfect face, green eyes, perfectly styled brown hair and skinny but hard body.

"I'm Barry." He puts his hand out to shake.

"Stiles Stilinski." Stiles murmurs out.

"Full name. You must be important."

"Oh. No. Not really. Not at all actually."

"Oh, I doubt that."

"Americano. Three shots." The barista calls out, handing Stiles his drink.

"Now that's a drink." Barry laughs. "Come. Sit with me." He's so nice that it relaxes Stiles.

"Yeah." Stiles sits down across from Barry.

"So I'm guessing you're new to the city."

"How'd you know?" He takes a sip of his drink.

"You've got that deer in the headlights look."

"Oh… do I?" They both laugh.

"Shit," Barry says under his breath.

"What? Something wrong." Barry quickly checks his watch.

"Yeah. Well.." Barry looks around. "I forgot I had to make a business call. I'll be right back." Barry speed walks out of the coffee shop before Stiles can respond.

"Well…" Stiles sips his drink as the TV's start blaring alarms.

He looks up at the TV as they announce a burning building just a couple blocks away. People in the coffee shop start going outside to watch. He continues watching the TV as a flash of lightning moves across the building, people being dropped out in front of it. He watches the Flash stop and spins his arms, causing gusts of wind that make the flames go away.

"Wow…" Stiles is mesmerized by the Flash saving those people and the building.

The Flash stops in front of the cameras for just a second, giving Stiles another look at that muscular man with the strong chin. His face is too blurry to truly see, but he can tell he's handsome. Just then he runs from out of the camera. He turns back to the table and Barry starts sitting down.

"Did you see that? That was amazing." Stiles can't stop smiling.

"Yeah. That's another way I can tell you're new here." They both laugh.

"But you have to admit that he's awesome. Right? He's by far the coolest hero. Way cooler than that arrow guy."

"I guess so." Barry smiles as he sips his coffee. "Stiles." Stiles looks to Barry, who's pretty serious.

"Yeah?" Their eyes meet.

"Tomorrow night. 8 pm. Dinner. I'll pick you up." Barry doesn't know how he gets the courage to say that.

"Can we meet there?" Stiles wants to jump up and down and squeal but holds himself back.

"Sure." Barry takes his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Stiles. "Your number? I'll text you the location." Stiles grabs the phone and puts his number in.

"Can't wait." He hands Barry back his phone.

"Same." Barry gets up and leaves.

The second Barry is out of his eye line, Stiles starts smiling like a kid on Christmas. He's been living in the same town his whole life and been with two people, never once a guy like he's always wanted. He's dreamt of the day he would meet a guy, and this day exceeded his expectations. It may have begun pretty rough, but now it can't be a bad day, and all because of Barry. Barry walks to the front doors of the coffee shop, jaunty as he walks. Just then an explosion in the street knocks Stiles through the glass doors and knocks him out.


End file.
